


Boundaries And Bags

by Zynthian



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Peter Needs a Hug, Romantic Comedy, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynthian/pseuds/Zynthian
Summary: She observed everyone. From nerds to jocks, to plastics, everyone. And in about a month, she’d stop and move on. So far, the longest person she had observed before the school year was Michael Keithan from the Chemistry Club, 3 months and 4 days.That is until Peter Parker came into the picture.





	Boundaries And Bags

**Author's Note:**

> Previously named 5 Times Michelle Almost Found Out, but I decided to keep this a one shot because I don't really like these types of fics anymore. Enjoy!

One thing for sure, Michelle Jones didn’t care about other people’s boundaries. 

She had many boundaries for herself, like who would look through her bag, who would talk about stuff, all the norm and maybe some extras are thrown in there. She wanted people to respect her boundaries but broke others. The one boundary she broke? Sticking her nose up other people’s beeswax. She didn’t really care unless they got suspicious, then she’d stop for about a week, then begin _observing_ again. She observed everyone. From nerds to jocks, to plastics, everyone. And in about a month, she’d stop and move on. So far, the longest person she had observed before the school year was Michael Keithan from the Chemistry Club, 3 months and 4 days, just because she wanted to know why he was making all sorts of shit using elements.

That is until Peter Parker came into the picture.

Last year when school almost ended, she observed him for about two months, and she thought that was the end of it. But it wasn’t. The whole summer was just spent thinking of who she’ll _‘observe’_ next, and she didn’t actually decide. She did have some candidates though. But each of them was crossed out for some reason. 

‘Riley Anderson? Banned for selling drugs behind the school. Currently, isn’t being accepted by any school.’

‘How about Ariana Peterson? Nope. She changed schools, heard it from observing Emily Stone, the best friend.’ 

‘Rangimarie Velvet?’ She thought for a while, ‘She _is_ a foreign exchange student, but she has big boundaries. And her parents seem to protect those boundaries, so nope.’

 So alas, she wasn’t able to think of anyone else to observe. So she went to the first day of school, looking at older faces which came back because hey, they were in high school now. MJ actually thought of observing someone from the senior year, but she didn’t want to look like she was some weirdo who fell in love with a senior in one day of being in school. One month, still no one to observe, she was bored. Though one day, while walking to class after lunchtime. Someone caught her eye.

“So can you change your outfit with webs?” Asked Ned. _Webs?_ She got closer, but not too close. “No Ned, I’m not an overrated Disney Character. If I was, I’d be singing a song while fighting some giant monster guy.” Peter shot. _Weird, I like it._ MJ mused, entering her classroom and sitting down on a random chair, pulling a notebook and in big capitals put Peter Parker-Information. _Might just have a quick observation of him._ She thought, as the class bell rang.

 

* * *

 

3 months and 23 days.

That’s how long she’s been observing Peter Parker, making him on the top of the list of people MJ has ever observed in her life if there was any. The black-and-white notebook which was used to write information about people for the whole year was now full with Peter Parker. It was the most detailed stalker-worthy information, in fact, it was actually quite creepy. Half of her day would be writing down things about him, like his likes, dislikes, emotions, clubs, what he wore, reactions, and all sorts of things as well. She liked to break others boundaries, but not her own.

Hypocrite.

So with her breaking boundaries, it was to no one's surprise that her job at school was inspecting bags to check if there was anything illegal in them. Why is she doing this? Because she wanted to. Also, she wanted to break more boundaries than possible. Searching people’s bags and inspecting everything led the students’ face to become red from embarrassment, or sometimes angry for pulling out random stuff out of their bags. Which, technically, was a boundary.

Ah, she loved her job.

 

* * *

 

“All in the days work, Mrs W!” Peter as Spider-Man smiled at the old lady as she smiled back. The 61 year old thanked him because he saved her from being pickpocketed by some guy in all black, said guy was now webbed to a dumpster in a nearby ally, hopefully, he wouldn’t forget about him before he gets free from the webbing. Peter shot a web to a nearby three story house, before Mrs W held his arm.

“Yes?” He asked, releasing the web from his shooter. The old woman smiled and gestured the boy to come into her house. It was a small house, one floor and felt quite like something from a fairytale. The floor was all birch wood, the walls were creme because of the old white paint, and the curtains were a nice matching light brown. It felt like home, even if Peter has never lived in a cottage. Mrs W led him to a wooden table and told him to sit down on a chair. It was an odd experience for Peter. Mrs W removed a tray of cookies from the oven; putting them on a plate with hot milk.

“I know you're probably wondering why I led you here,” She said with her calm and worn down voice. But it was true, he was wondering why she brought him there, “I know that look, it’s the look of a worried kid, even if you wear that mask.” It was true though, Peter was worried. “Let it out.” She said as Spider-Man looked down. 

“I’m, I’m just wondering about people,” He confessed, putting his hands around the cup of milk, “I don’t know why but, I feel weird when I’m around this girl who I used to hate, I- I don’t know why.” He stuttered and breathed out. “One thing she’s feels like my whole world next thing I know she feels like a monster. She never shows her emotions, and the only time I like her is when she doesn’t talk to me,” He paused then continued, “Wait, does that mean I’m only attracted to her looks? But she’s still really nice, even if she does wanna kill me, wait--” He stopped when Mrs W went shh.

Mrs W chuckled, the boy was confused, “Child, you don’t know how to feel, is that your problem?” He nodded as she sighed, “Don’t work yourself because you’re confused about love, you’ll get tired and waste energy. You just need to think about it, why do you love her?” She asked, as he responded.

“Because, she... “ It took him a while to answer, “because she has this fire, this attitude that’s just so so…” He paused, “Irresistible.” He breathed, his face grew warmer, luckily his mask covered his now red face. Mrs W chuckled, “So why are you so worried?” She asked, Peter stayed silent, “I- I don’t know, it’s just, maybe, she doesn’t like me back and maybe I’m just gonna mess this up again like-- before…”

“Listen child, it takes time for you to understand really what your feelings are. But if you love her as much as you say you do, go for it.” Mrs W said, Peter’s face softened.

“But, what about being Spider-Man what will Mic- I mean she think about me?” The woman chuckled again.

“She might hate or love Spider-Man, but that doesn’t mean you have to change for her. Nor does it mean she has to change her opinion for you. She loves you inside, and doesn’t care of your Spider-Man or not, that means you’ve found the one.” She finished. Spider-Man’s eyes narrowed, _she’s like the grandma I never had._ Before saying thank you for the advice, the food, and everything, Mrs W stopped him. 

“Child, there is no need for calling me Mrs W.” She said, “You may call me Mary Jane.” Mrs Mary Jane Watson said.  
“Oh, uh, thank you Mrs Mary Jane.” He said awkwardly, before zipping off to the main street of Queens to find someone to beat up. Mary Jane sighed.

“I guess we technically did have a child, right?” She asked, looking to the photo to her right; her and her loved one. “Peter?” She asked the picture frame, remembering every moment of their lives, and the time when she last saw him. On the death bed.

 

* * *

 

The school bell rang signifying the beginning of another day at Midtown High School of Science and Technology. Peter, being Peter, was late again due to talking with Mrs Mary Jane Watson. So there in the hallway was him running as fast as he could to class. Slam went the door wide open, and in went him. 

“Sorry, Mrs Walker.” He apologised quickly, the English and Literature teacher pointed to his seat, as he panted heavily from running. Ned looked at him with wide eyes.

“Dude you said you were gonna be early, you missed a meeting at the decathlon team, MJ was not pleased.” His friend whispered, _MJ’s worried about me?_

“Alright, settle down now.” The class stopped talking, “So as you may know, last friday there was an incident with drugs being sold behind the locker rooms. Because of this ordeal, selected students will be rummaging through your bags. That's why you each have them with you today.” She continued. Peter’s eyes widened, looking at the side of the desk to see if his bag was there-- nope, left it in the locker. MJ and Erica Valerie stood up, going through everyone's bags.

Minus his.

So when she arrived at his table, he instantly began sweating. “Where’s your bag?” She asked, Peter looked down at the floor. “Left it at the locker.” He whispered, hoping she would let him pass and not rummage through his bag.

“Mrs Walker, Peter left his bag.” She shot.

“No, I didn’t!” I grabbed Ned’s bag pretending for it to be mine.

“Yes you did.” She argued

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did, you just stole Ned’s bag”

“No, I--” 

“JUST GET THE DAMN BAG ALREADY!” Mrs Walker shouted, first time for everything, I guess. She sat down on her chair and signaled the two to go to the lockers. “Stop acting like 5-year old lovesick lunatics!” She added as the two exited the room.

“No, MJ PLEASE!” Peter clung onto her for dear life. She stared at him, who was gripping her shin. 

“Why, you have any drugs or something?” She asked, walking faster to his locker with him being dragged on the floor. 

“NO! I just, there is some stuff there left private.”

 “Oh, you have some stripper outfit or condoms for being a Playboy?” He instantly blushed, _what the hell?_

“No, what the hell even was that!?”

“Ah, here we go.” She pointed at his locker unlocking it with the passcode, “Wait, how do you know my number?”

 

They fell into an awkward silence until she started coming up with the lamest excuse ever.

 

“W-Well I just assumed it, and b-besides, I’m v-very o-observant after all!” She said rather too quickly, but Peter brushed it off as some weird thing she had, reading minds or something. She grabbed his bag until…

“PLEASE PLEASE DON’T!” He screamed, not realising the position he was in.

 “Uh, Pete-”

“PLEASE! I’ll give you any money just PLEASE!” He begged.

“No, Peter there’s-”

“PLEASE!”

“PETER!” She shouted, making him open his eyes, his face began to get hot when he realised…

His arms were wrapped around her waist.

He jerked back, covering his blushing face, unbeknownst to him, she was too. “F-fine, I won’t open your bag, j-just don’t tell anyone what just happened,” She stuttered, facing the locker so that he wouldn’t see her red face.

“O-Okay.” She walked back to class with him on her trail.

 _Whew, that was a close one._ He thought, remembering the Spider-Man suit tucked in the bag. As for MJ, she could only think of one thing.

* * *

 

Michelle Jones had her set of boundaries. Anyone who would barge in and spied on her, who ever liked her, who ever talked about her, teased, argued, mocked, or anything would get a beating. Even if they _touched_ her anywhere, they got a consequence. She knew whoever broke these boundaries would pay, with anger in her, her fist on their face or a death stare, especially those who made her feel anything. All had to pay for breaking her boundaries.

  
  
  


...Except for Peter Parker.


End file.
